


The Author

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Masturbation, Reading, Touching, you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I see you
Relationships: The author/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Author

The author 

His cock twitches in excitement at the sight of 1 new message. He checks the reader count on his latest piece, 631, it was 628 at lunch time. 3 more hits is hardly setting the world alight, but in his mind that’s 3 more women who’ve clenched their thighs together excitedly while reading his words. 3 more women he's made sticky with excitement.  
His mind creates the image of a woman, she’s laying face down on a bed, tits squished almost up to her chin.  
In one hand he gives her a phone to read his words, the other he imagines is underneath her, hand balled into a fist, one knuckle grinding desperately against her clit; her weight pushing down on it to up the pressure.   
As his imaginary reader groans into a pillow, unable to tear her eyes away from the dimly lit phone screen, the writer strokes his cock. Relishing his fantasy.   
Perhaps another reads his fiction on a bus, sitting above the engine, enjoying the vibrations running through her seat. Shielding her phone from the uninvited glances of strangers. Perhaps she wished her clit was pierced so she could really come right there from the vibrations, instead of writhing against the hem of her jeans, satisfaction out of reach.  
His grip tightens, he imagines a third reader, perched on the loo, the only quiet space she can find. Her legs spread wide apart as she rubs two fingers down either side of her clit, catching it between them then squeezing them together. Her other hand again, holding a phone to read his words.  
His mind shifts back to the first of today’s imaginary women, still grinding at herself with her knuckle. Reading his descriptions of dominance and fantasising that she’s there.  
The Author pumps his cock harder now, as the imagines his reader finishing the chapter, and feeling moved to leave a comment. She pulls her hand up to type her thoughts, but stops midway, her fingers are sticky with her own juices, she can’t touch her phone like that.  
He makes her flash back to the story, how the main character had licked her own juices off her lover’s fingers. And then he imagines her doing the same, simultaneously disgusted with herself and incredibly turned on that she is doing something so filthy. Almost like she’s a character in the fan fic she’s just read.  
His mind’s eye sees his imaginary reader slurping on her fingers.  
He thumbs at his own phone screen to open the new message, still vigorously pumping at his cock.  
Messages can go either way. Some are just one word, _great_ or _awesome_. He knows what they mean, too busy fingering themselves to write more.  
Others are repeat commenters, these he loves best, he knows their profile names by heart. They leave comments on multiple chapters, occasionally telling him just how hot they got reading his thoughts. One in particular, the best one ever, described to him in detail what she’d done to herself while reading his story. Fuck that was hot.  
“Can't wait for the next chapter “ says this particular comment leaver. I bet you can’t he thinks, already planning to up the smut, it’s basically porn with plot. 

His mind turns to his next chapters, words and characters already forming. He’s going to make his readers so wet. And thinking about them all, out there somewhere fringing themselves to his words, he finally comes. Groaning as his thick come sprays out over the bed. Imagining decorating his favourite readers with pearl necklaces of come; glistening and dripping down their tits.

Later as he flops down into a chair to type out his next chapter, he wonders if his writing is too niche. He only started writing fiction for Love Island the game by chance, after overhearing 3 women discussing in hushed tones how hot it was. He has no interest in the show. But the games provides all sorts of opportunities for sexy fun, he loves to see how far he can build the characters, giving them each their own special kinks.

He flexes his fingers and grins at the thought of the next chapter he’s about to write. He’s going fill it with fluff and feels, then when he’s got his readers all smoochy with romance, he’s going to switch up the pace and make them squirm with need. He’s going to make each reader feel she’s really there, being fucked, hard and dirty and relentlessly. Until she has no option but to relieve herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I see you


End file.
